


Dream-роль (сказка с моралью)

by kemenkiri



Category: Fandom - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Иногда рядом скрываются совершенно неожиданные истории. Например, о том, как желаемый сюжет игры исполняется в жизни...
Kudos: 1





	Dream-роль (сказка с моралью)

Глюки, глюки, глюки, сто четыре штуки… Олег ухитрился перебраться в столицу нашей Родины, перекантоваться у друзей, смириться с подвернувшейся работой, договориться с дальними родственниками о сходной цене за квартирку в не менее дальнем районе…И в первый же вечер встретил в лифте девушку, с первого взгляда породившую в нем смутное «где-то мы виделись». Причем – вы понимаете, не на улице и не в пионерском лагере. Нет, где-то среди _своих_. То ли на прошлом Зиланте, то ли в позапрошлом сезоне… Ничего более определенного в голову не приходило, и он оставил ощущение в себе – слишком смутно. Могло и показаться – мало ли на свете невысоких хрупких черноволосых девушек, и даже – таких вот очень серьезных? Слишком серьезных… - произнес внутренний голос, раз уж никакой пользы за ним не признавали. Ну так он хотя бы выскажется.  
Район был дальний и патриархальный, насколько это возможно в наши суетные времена. На лавочках сидели бабушки. Они знали все. Пока Олег возился как-то субботним днем у подъездной двери в собственной сумке (ключи отправились в квест в неизвестном направлении и с большой неохотой отыскались за подкладкой), они обсуждали, как полагается, цены, бандитов, правительство (последние два пункта сливались), и то, что теперь вот понаехали, житья никакого от них нет, все рабочие места заняли – «вон, смотри, и у нас - эта с седьмого, теперь этот вот с одиннадцатого…» Вторая предложила оригинальное решение жилищной проблемы – «да они, наверное, скоро познакомятся да съедутся!» Не прошло и недели, как Олег смог убедиться – она выходила на седьмом.   
Осень продолжала наступление, но бабушки мужественно сопротивлялись погоде. В сумке у Олега была куча распечаток, в пакете – стеганка, в чехле (замечательном чехле для удочек совершенно цивильного вида!) – два клинка, так что у двери снова пришлось повозиться, и он услышал:  
\- Слышишь, а к кому Скорая-то вчера приезжала? Увезли кого, нет? Не Толика?  
\- Нет, что ты! Мне Тамара из двести двенадцатой сказала, что к ним, ну к этой…. Которая квартиру-то сняла. Только не увезли, а привезли.  
\- Да что ты, не бывает так! На Скорой только увозят…  
\- Да она сама видела – вышли из квартиры и носилки пустые несли…  
\- Так может они думали, что придется нести, а не пришлось, обошлось, слава Богу…  
Вторую половину разговора Олег откровенно дослушивал, сжимая ключи в руках. Впрочем, дальше речи двух почтенных дам свернули на недостатки отечественной медицины, что окончательно убедило его в том, что рассказанная история имеет отношение скорее к старческому маразму, чем к действительности.  
Наконец дожди зарядили почти без просвета, и бабушки сдались. Лавочка мокла и украшалась листьями. Олег возвращался домой во время весьма различное (друзья ласково называли его район «дальним Замордорьем» и приглашали почаще заходить к ним), но девушку время от времени встречал. Теперь она возвращалась домой раньше, куталась поверх черного пальто в безразмерный красный шарф, а иногда еще и несла цветы – тоже обязательно темно-красные: гвоздики, розы или герберы. Чаще всего даже не цветы, а один цветок (и довольно увесистая сумка). Она все так же была очень серьезной, до того, что даже поздороваться с ней было почему-то страшновато и хотелось покопаться в почтовом ящике (куда ему-то как раз ничего толкового не приходило), пропустить ее лифт и поехать в следующем. Иногда Олег вспоминал предположение бабушки у подъезда о скором знакомстве и совместном проживании и думал о том, что забавно было бы решить свою судьбу, следуя слову неизвестной ближе старой сплетницы. Однажды он выяснил происхождение цветов – увидев, как она сама покупала очередную розу у метро.  
Вместе с осенью и надвинувшейся зимой произошли также Зилант и некоторое количество разных концертов – достаточно различных, чтобы где-то они могли пересечься, - и не пересеклись нигде. Нет, похоже, какое-то случайное совпадение, похожесть. А то и просто – именно глюк. Бывает, знаете ли…  
Примерно в то время, когда Олег утвердился в этой мысли, он увидел таинственную незнакомку прямо на станции метро – она говорила с каким-то высоким юношей, видимым Олегу со спины. Точнее, договаривала. Собеседник передал ей какую-то небольшую коробку, кивнул на прощание и развернулся, чтобы сесть в поезд. И – с воплем «Кого я вижу!» кинулся прямо на Олега. Потому что это был некто Мишка, больше известный как Одинокий (Совсем одинокий!) Гном.  
Дальше прошло небольшое столпотворение и замешательство – «Так ты знаешь его, Гном!» - «Да, нам по дороге, в один дом», - а Гном обронил имя – к несчастью, оно исчезло в грохоте подъехавшего состава. Обнаружившийся общий знакомец позволил разговору как-то клеиться недолгий путь до дома. Смешно – Мишка со товарищи снова делал игру, и Олег был зван, и не абы кем, и уже месяца два как зван – и вот, пожалуйста, если бы не эта совершенно случайная встреча… Собеседница выказывала осведомленность в планах сотоварищей и подтверждала, что там-то, там-то и там-то она действительно не присутствовала. Собственно об игре разговор шел уже в лифте. Точнее, там Олег решился задать сакраментальный вопрос – «А Вы едете?» (несмотря ни на что, ее серьезность как-то на подкорке предполагала «Вы»).  
\- Да нет, не получится, наверное…  
\- Другая игра?  
\- Н-ну… вроде того. Совсем другая.  
\- А роль какая?  
\- Да получается, что – Фингон.  
Странно. Она совсем невысокая и хрупкая. И волосы не такие уж длинные – не заплетешь в косы…  
\- А где именно?  
\- Здесь, - она показала рукой на выход из лифта.  
Потому что они уже приехали на ее седьмой.  
…Сказала, кивнула на прощание, и пошла к двери. А он, похоже, так и встал в двери лифта, потому что видел, как она справилась с ключом (уже не помня о существовании попутчика), открыла дверь и, произнеся в темную квартиру «Добрый вечер», вошла. Потом он, кажется, вышел из лифта и пошел на свой одиннадцатый пешком – причина сего осталась неизвестной. Наверное, ощущал вину за то, что и так долго задержал кабину, а там внизу мало ли кто стоит – какая-нибудь бабушка, которая про свой подъезд все-все знает…  
Но он не будет расспрашивать бабушку. Он потратит драгоценное сетевое время и отыщет ту дискуссию о травматизме на играх. Она была еще в начале лета, да, случай был чуть ли не майский (и очень-очень немосковский), и была она такая серьезная, что даже вникать не хотелось, - только порадоваться, что тебя подобное обошло… Впрочем, он в те гребеня на игры и не собирался. Ни разу. А теперь вот точно и не соберется…  
И потраченное время не прошло даром. _Фингон_ , да? – но о скалах, луках и цепях там ничего не было, а было – о недопустимости ударов в голову, о черепно-мозговых травмах, что-то о сложном рельефе местности, и выходило, что никто вроде бы не виноват – или все сразу, все что-нибудь да недосмотрели… Потом были уже какие-то отрывочные медицинские сведения, пугающее слово «кома», потом еще менее понятные (и оттого не менее грозные) слова, заковыристые названия лекарств, чьи-то телефоны… И – тишина, и чей-то одинокий вопрос – так чем все закончилось, как мол, дела-то… И, спустя неделю, ответ за подписью lonely_dwarf: «Да ничем не закончилось, в общем. Так и продолжается. Врачи плечами пожимают и говорят – можете домой забирать, если хотите…»  
Потом он отыскал сайт злосчастной игры. Конечно же, позапрошлый сезон, «Мечи и свитки» - как только он увидел фотографию всей команды, так и вспомнил – ворота крепости, у которой они остановились, ожидая выхода союзного войска, и он еще хотел спросить, что почему это у них королева в мужском платье, да тут-то кто-то и сказал, что вот, уже выступаем, только король отдаст распоряжения лорду наместнику… И ответ этого лорда-наместника, очень звонкий: «Я останусь, как ты повелел, а когда ты повелишь пойти за тобой – пойду». А на фотографии он стояли рядом, в центре, - его знакомая незнакомка и высокий широкоплечий парень, светловолосый и очень серьезный. Она-то вовсе не была серьезной – там, на фотографии. Она улыбалась и смотрела прямо вперед, держась за его плечо.  
…А вот был ли или не был разговор после игры, о ролях и сюжетах, путаный и какой-то почти бессознательный, сидел ли он рядом именно с той командой, и звучало ли тогда имя «Финдекано», и говорил ли непонятно чей в сумерках голос, - «я бы хотела сыграть, но он не возьмется – вместе, а с кем-то еще – не знаю, смогу ли…» - этого Олег теперь уже сказать не мог. Может быть, вспомнился, может быть, возник в его голове прямо сейчас, из ниоткуда – или напрямик из того, недалекого, да все равно прошлого времени, Олег не понимал. Впрочем, был четвертый час ночи, и не понимать даже самые простые вещи было не так уж и странно. Как и наблюдать вещи вовсе не простые – все бывает, сами знаете – глюки….

 _Если душа твоя жаждет чего-нибудь, о человек, возьми это и заплати положенную цену_ , - да, как и эти слова, которые он знал так давно, что даже приблизительное авторство затерялось не в глубинах памяти, а на тех страницах или устах, откуда они когда-то пришли к нему…

16-17.03.2004


End file.
